


Selah Summers, the Ace of Spades

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [73]
Category: Selah and the Spades (2019)
Genre: Aromantic, Canon Asexual Character, Character Study, Gen, SHE'S AROACE, guess who's fucking angry everyone's erasing this rep again? me, she doesn't need to fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Selah doesn't do romance, she doesn't do sex, and because she has the power that she has, no one gives her shit for it.
Series: Ace/Aro characters [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/651800
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11
Collections: Aggressively Arospec Week '20





	Selah Summers, the Ace of Spades

**Author's Note:**

> Character study of Selah's aroace moments throughout the film.

Selah's parents have high expectations for her, and one of the few things about her they are happy with, is that she is not wasting her time with boys. (Or girls, is the awkward addendum during these more enlightened times) The main thing is, she should always concentrate on her education and her future and not worry about relationships. And she does, and she doesn't. Even is she wanted to be with someone, with her school work and the Spades, she'd have no time for a relationship. She's happy to follow her parents' advice on this matter. The more she learns about relationships and sex, the happier she is with herself. She doesn't want or need those things, and she doesn't want to change. 

But sometimes… Sometimes, the fact that she's not actually supposed to be like this hits her. It can be a small thing. Like vibing to a song that suddenly turns overtly sexual, to the extent that she almost feels attacked, and throws away the headphones. Why are there so few songs that aren't about romance or sex? 

\-- 

She likes to be upfront about this aspect of herself. It's not that Selah doesn't understand the potential usefulness of someone having romantic or sexual feelings for her, but she doesn't want to lead people on. She doesn't do romance, she doesn't do sex, and because she has the power that she has, no one gives her shit for it. (She wonders, how college might change things) She also wants to know how people react to these facts about her. She doesn't want anyone to think of her as broken because of this. Because this doesn't make her broken. (There are other things, that might) 

\-- 

Maxxie betrayed her, and he paid the price. When you're the leader of a drug ring, you can't afford to be soft. But Maxxie knows her. Selah trusted him more than she's trusted anyone else. So, to hear those words come from his mouth ( _”You can't stand the idea of anyone giving someone something you can't give them.”_ ), they hurt. She can keep a brave face until she makes it to her room. It hurts, because it's true. She can admit it to herself if to no one else. Romance trumps friendship. The one who has sex with you is the most important. Selah will never be that person, to anyone. She tries to not let those ideas bother her, but they do. And Maxxie knows that. 

Maybe that is why she's always expecting and looking for betrayals. How long until Paloma does this to her, too?

**Author's Note:**

> Fic graphic (finally)  
> https://demisexualnathanvuornos.tumblr.com/post/644311364738891776/aro-week-selah-summers-the-ace-of-spades-selah


End file.
